Leaf's Betrayal
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happens if Naruto get banned and Ino joins him. What will happen if Naruto and Ino becomes members of akatsuki. Can the leaf village change Naruto and Ino to their old selves and have them rejoin the leaf. Jubbigan Naruto. * sub release Naruto. four sub release Ino. smart and strong Naruto and Ino vibration deadly pulse Naruto
1. Chapter 1: banned

Leaf's betrayal chapter one: Banned

Valley of the End

Sasuke is in the cursed seal mark level two form with cuts all over his body while Naruto is in his two tailed kyuubi charka cloak.

"SASUKEEEE" Naruto roar.

"I told you Naruto. I am not going back." Sasuke said.

Sasuke charge up a black chidori while Naruto made a purple rasengan.

"Flapping Chidori / Demonic Rasengan" Sasuke and Naruto as they both ran at each other.

"Boom"

A blast when both attacks had hit each other sending both into a statue. Naruto got up with blood dripping from his right arm. Naruto walk up to Sasuke. Kakashi have arrive.

"How is he?" Kakashi ask.

"He might have some broken bones." Naruto said.

"You did a good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he pickup Sasuke.

Naruto start to head back to the leaf village with Kakashi. Sakura was waiting at the entrance for her team.

"Kakashi ,how do you think everybody is going to react, when they see Sasuke." Naruto ask.

"I am not sure, but you have to do what you have to do. They are lucky that you didn't kill him for betraying the village by joining Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"I hope everything will be the same." Naruto said.

"Hay Naruto." Kakashi said Naruto.

"Yes Kakashi." Naruto said.

"I think you should know this, What I about to tell you, you can't tell anyone and if you want the things your parents have left you then tell the hokage that the kyuubi have told you." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about and what things?" Naruto ask.

"Your mom is Yugao's sensei Kushina Uzamaki and your father is my sensei Minato Namikaze. The things that they left you is your money, jutsus, weapons, and other things like that. Nobody knows where is your home is at." Kakshi said.

"What? Why haven't nobody told me who were my parents are?" Naruto ask.

"The third hokage have made it a law to keep it an S-rank secret until you where an chunin." Kakashi said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto ask.

"Because I think you should know and I think you will get promoted soon." Kakashi said.

"Thank You Kakashi." Naruto said.

"No problem." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Kakashi have arrive at the village. Sakura saw Sasuke.

"What did you did to Sasuike?" Sakura said as she try to attack Naruto.

"Stop it Sakura." Kakashi demanded before he head off to get Sasuke to the hospital.

"You will pay for this baka." Sakura said before she head off to go see Sasuke.

After half of an hour, Naruto was order to go see Tsunade.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Naruto enter the office.

"You want to see me?" Naruto ask.

"Yes, I got some news that evolves you." Tsunade said.

"council and I have agreed, since you hurt Sasuke instead of just bringing him home, You are banned from this village and will be mark as an SS Rank crimal. Youg got four hours to leave this village." Tsunade.

"What? I brought him back alive, by rights I should have kill him for betraying the leave village." Naruto said.

" This is your only warning, get ready to leave in four hours or get kill for beinging in this village after gettingt banned." Tsunade.

"Fine if I am getting banned then I want my crap from my parents." Naruto demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade ask.

"You know what the fuck I am talking about. I want my things from my dad Minato Namikaze and my mom Kushina Uzamaki or I will release the kyuubi on this peice of shit of the village. You got ten seconds." Naruto said.

"You won't dare." Tsunade said.

"1" Naruto said.

"2" Naruto said.

"3" Naruto said.

"4" Naruto said.

"Fine, here " now get out of my site." Tsunade said as she threw him a scroll.

"You will regret this." Tsunade threaten.

"No you will." Naruto said before leaving the office.

"Boar" Tsuande said.

"Have six of your men follow Naruto and kill him once he is good mile away from the village." Tsuande order.

"Yes Lady Tsuande." Boar said before leaving.

With Naruto

Naruto can['t go see any one in the the hospital because Tsuande order her Anbu to not allow him to. Naruto saw Sakura.

"Hay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said before his face meet her hand.

"Why are you mad, I brought Sasuke back to you?" Naruto ask.

"Because you hurt him." Sakura said.

"Well, I got some bad news." Naruto said.

"Let me guess, the bad news is that you got banned. Baka that is not bad news that is good news. Who do you think that ask Tsunade and the council to get you banned. I did, only one who try to change their minds was Shizune." Sakura said before sending another punch to Naruto's face then leaving him there by himself.

Naruto was walking around after telling Teuchi and Ayame from the Ichirachu that he won't be eating there anymore because he got banned. They made sure to give him enougth food for couple of weeks. Naruto had seal the food into a scroll before saying good bye to them.

"Hay Naruto, I see that Tsuande had call you to the office." Kashi said.

"Yelp" Naruto said.

"What did she said?" Kakashi ask.

"I got promoted." Naruto said.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I got promoted to an SS - Rank criminal and I got forty minutes left until I have to leave the village for good or I will get kill on site." Naruto said.

"I am glad to he- what?, " I will meet you at the front gates in eighteen minutes and not a second later." Kakashi said before he disappear leaving leaves every where.

Ino was near by and heard everything so she went to the hokage office to see was it true.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
